1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a personal network address book. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telephone based system and method for adding contacts to a personal network address book.
2. Related Art
In the past, people tended to maintain the same contact information for years. In today's world, however, people's contact information tends to change regularly. Trying to keep pace with the changing contact information of friends and associates can prove to be a daunting task.
In recent years, personal network address books have become popular tools for allowing people to keep track of information about their contacts. In conventional network address book applications, when a user receives new contact information, the user must manually enter the contact information into the personal network address book application.
Alternatively, a user may synchronize contact information between another device (e.g., handset or PDA) and the personal network address book. Again, however, the user is forced to manually enter the contact information into the other device (e.g., handset or PDA) before synchronizing with the personal network address book.
A problem associated with such systems is that it is very time consuming for users to personally enter all of the contact information. Furthermore, it has proven difficult for users to identify precisely which contacts should be added to their personal network address book, which contacts are so seldom used that they do not need to be added, and which contacts need to be removed.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient way to populate and maintain a user's personal network address book with the most relevant and up to date contact information available.